ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill of Wrongs
Bill of Wrongs 'is the third episode on the fourth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Warden Leo Glynn discovers the source of Simon Adebisi's gun; Agamemnon Busmalis is caught stalking Whitney Allen (TV's "Miss Sally") and is returned to Oz. Enrique Morales plots to take Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez's place in the drug ring; Desmond Mobay has to choose between taking drugs or blowing his cover; The inmates win their civil trial against the state and Tricia Ross decides to move to California. Kareem Said assists Jason Cramer in his motion for a new trial; Affirmative Action enters the jail; Shirley Bellinger's ex-husband Zeke pays her a visit; Ryan O'Reily disrupts the interaction program with the Nathans, and Gloria Nathan is raped on her way home; Vernon Schillinger acknowledges Beecher's help...by having Hank Schillinger kidnap Tobias Beecher's kids. Deceased *Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez: Stabbed in the neck by Bob Rebadow Crime flashback *Enrique Morales': Convicted April 6 2000, Murder in 2nd degree, Sentence: 25 years, up for parole in 15. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Luiz Guzman as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Dana Ivey as Patricia Nathan *Simon Jones as Judge Kessler *John McMartin as Lars Nathan *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Arija Bareikis as Tricia Ross *Robert Bogue as Jason Cramer *Charles Busch as Nat Ginzburg *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Michael Gaston as Zeke Bellinger *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Erik King as Moses Deyell *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Dana Reeve as Wendy Schultz *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *David Zayas as Enrique Morales Casting *Andrew Barchilon as Hank Schillinger *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Ona Faida Lampley as Rev. Truman (Said's sister) *Clarke Peters as Afsana *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Michael Quill as Mark Miles *Lance Reddick as Desmond Mobay (Det. Johnny Basil) *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Danton Stone as D.A. Pat Fortunato *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Leo Glynn has Clayton Hughes arrested. *New inmate Enrique Morales manipulates Bob Rebadow into killing Raoul Hernandez. *Whitney Allen is the actual (uncredited) actress who plays "Miss Sally." *Chris Keller returns to Oz's hospital ward. *Officer Lopresti has been paying Shirley Bellinger nightly visits. *Shirley tells Zeke that his father raped her and that their daughter Katie was his actually father's child (''which is probably not true). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes